A Not So Epic Duo
by Loopy Panda
Summary: Hannah and Amanda were two normal teenagers celebrating the first day of summer. They celebrate by playing their friend's Epic Mickey copy. But something's off. This disc is no ordinary copy. It seemed to had been tweaked by the previous owner so that 2 people can play the game, along with difficulty modes. Choosing Intense Mode, they end up in the game! What awaits this duo?
1. Chapter 1: Ripples

**I do not own Disney Epic Mickey. If I did I would have immediately released the second game for it right at E3 2012. XD Or the Nintendo Wii.**

**Epic mickey (c) Disney interactive Studios**

**Nintendo Wii (c) Nintendo**

**Amanda, Kasey, and Hannah (c) Me.**

* * *

Hello. I'm Hannah. You must be wondering why I'm here. It's a long story, but I'll make it to just before this whole mess happened.

June 1st, 12:00 a.m.

The first day of summer. School just got out, and I was at my friend Kasey's house. Kasey and about 5 others were here. I won't bore you with each of their names and things like that, except for my best friend, Amanda. She's in this crazy thing with me. Anyway, our friends decided to have a sleepover to mark the last school day and the first day of summer. It's midnight. Amanda and I were the only ones still wide awake from the 3 bags of Sour Patch kids we ate. Our friends were a floor below us sleeping while we were still playing games in Kasey's game room. We decided to go nuts and play Disney Epic Mickey. Apparently, somebody added a tweak patch on it where 2 people can play, as there were 2 boxes on the screen that appeared: _1 Player _and _2 Player_. "So wait… Kasey got this game with a tweak on it?" I asked Amanda as we stared at the screen prompt. She shrugged. "I'm not even sure she knows it's a tweak. She said she got it used at GameStop."

**I don't know why I didn't take that as a red flag.**

I shrugged and laughed. "Well, to heck with it, let's just play it and see how it goes." Amanda nodded and grabbed her Wii Remote. I, being the first of us to activate my remote, selected 'Two Player' and it took us to another screen. This time it had three boxes. The order from top to bottom was Easy Mode, Normal Mode, and Intense Mode. "Screw it, let's play Intense," I said with a devious smirk on my face. Amanda wasn't as excited, but nodded hesitantly. "That's cool with me… I've played the game before. Haven't _beat_ it yet, but Intense mode sounds more entertaining," She said. I haven't played it, but it seemed easy enough. But then again, I have no common sense when I'm on a sugar high. Selecting intense Mode, it then did the splatter paint animation for the menu screen. Pressing 'A', it played music. "That's normal…" Amanda said. Being the lazy person I am, I didn't bother figuring out a new save file. "Manda, you do it," I muttered as I handed my remote over to Amanda. Amanda rolled her eyes. "You can't even make a new save file for your life!" She said and did what I didn't feel like doing.

We went through the beginning level. I was Mickey Mouse and Amanda ended up being the Gremlin that seems to guide Mickey around the worlds, er, projection screens. Amanda grumbled about it, but I thought the Gremlins were kinda cute. They reminded me of those floating creatures in Kingdom Hearts. I couldn't remember the word for them though. Amanda couldn't really play until I freed her. "It's how it goes in the first level," Amanda said, seeing my questioning look.

After we got past the mad scientist level, we went to the next projector screen worlds. Up to the little ride where you had to jump off spinning rafters and try not to get sucked into the whirlpools of Paint Thinner. At first I was really questioning why Paint and Thinner were so harmful and why a paintbrush was considered a weapon. I decided to go with it, ignoring the questions rising in my head. I kept losing that level. I tried again. Following my button pushing and joystick-tilting, Mickey would act accordingly and jumped over the wooden platform that was continuously spinning around. After many more of those along with Blotlings in little outfits, I reached an island of sorts. It was a Blotling, and the shape of a mop. Amanda, controlling the Gremlin Gus, simply remained next to me. I think she served as a shield of sorts. As the Blotling threw globs of Thinner, I tried spraying it with thinner myself. It did little good, so I decided to rush in with a spin attack. Mickey spun too late, and was knocked into the whirlpool of thinner.

That was the twentieth loss. It was now 3:30 a.m. No progress on this level. Maybe Intense mode was a bad idea, but it proved to be more immersing than Normal mode. Brushing aside that notion, I sighed in frustration. Going through the process again, Amanda suggested that she could take a hit while I rush the Blotling from behind. Humoring her, I nodded once and said, "Do it." Gremlin Gus then seemed to have done a little kick, which made the inky mop jump, as if startled that the Gremlin could even attack in the first place. It's expression changed into anger as it threw globs of thinner at Gus, while I made Mickey sail over and behind the Blotling. Shaking the remote, I had managed to get Mickey to knock the living mop into the whirlpool. High-fiving Amanda, we returned to our supposed winning streak. But then the screen that was currently displaying our level had changed to something else. It switched to Mickey Mouse whistling a familiar tune while steering a ship. Amanda and I both knew this wasn't right. A clip that was usually seen before a film of some sorts would never be put in a videogame. Something didn't settle with me, which only made the feeling stronger as the lit lamp behind us flickered off. The lights in the hall turned off too. Aside from the black-and-white clip of Mickey whistling, we were sitting in total darkness. Amanda shifted her gaze at me, the white light eerily reflecting off of her face. "What was that?" She said in a shaky voice. I was too shocked to say anything. Finding the tune that Mickey was whistling comforting, we sat there for a few seconds before the screen got brighter and brighter somehow. Then the clip of Mickey was distorting and swirling like a whirlpool, the music remained intact. Then a 'boom' erupted from the TV as the screen turned to black. The air was pregnant with silence as we stared at the now dead television. But the screen lit back up with the same clip we were looking at for the past three minutes. Amanda glanced at the Wii. The green light that would've been there was gone. Not even the red light was lit in its place.

Okay, this was getting seriously weird.

"What? How could this thing be on if the TV's dead, and the Wii isn't even functioning!" I asked in a frustrated tone. I just wanted to play a freaking video game, not break my friend's expensive flat-screen TV!

Amanda didn't answer, but she reached out towards the screen. I grabbed her wrist reflexively, afraid she might get electrocuted or something even worse. Even then, her fingers barely touched the surface. The clip seemed to ripple, like when you plop a pebble into a pond. "What in the world?" I asked, completely dumbstruck. As if instantly, the screen lit up pure white as our hair seemed to be pulled into the screen by a strong vacuum.

Okay, TVs do NOT do that.

"OMGWHATTHEHECKISGOINGON-" We both screamed as we flailed about to grab onto something sturdy as the wind sucking us inward seemed to grow stronger. Was this screen trying to suck us into the TV? I couldn't think straight as my ears popped and started ringing. The lamp I was gripping was nearly ripped from my hands. Amanda was being dragged into the screen. Her nails dug into the carpet for dear life, leaving uprooted marks on the flooring. Instinctively I grabbed onto Amanda's wrists with both of my hands. "I'm not letting go!" I grit my teeth as I felt myself move closer to the TV screen. Amanda was screaming her head off. Why was nobody running down the stairs? Why hasn't anyone woken up already? By the time I finished thinking my third question, Amanda as already sucked into the TV up to her shoulders. The wind dragging us grew exponentially strong and immediately sucked us into the rippling screen. We were falling through black. Were we going to _die_? Flailing around, Amanda was now yelling. "AAAAAAAAAH!" We both yelled as we neared a light and it split into two paths of light. I was being pulled to the left, while Amanda was sucked into the right. She made one last attempt to grab my hand as she was fully pulled into the portal. I reached out too, but I was too late. Her hand disappeared into the other brightly shining portal as all the air was being sucked out of my lungs. My vision swam as the black I saw was replaced with white and I lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Oh. My. Bajeezus. This took sooo long to write! XD Playing Epic Mickey is a good source to find wild plot bunnies. *Holds up one in a cage* 1,482 words. Phew. I hope I churn these out more often! Until then, ladies and gentleman, this Mad Hatter's tale has ended for this night. *takes off hat and bows as the curtain closes to Mickey Mouse's whistling tune* **


	2. Chapter 2: Wasteland In Ruin

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm back now with my laptop & ready to get my creative juices flowing! *holds up apple juice bottle* My apple juice, that is! *derp face* **

* * *

Finally coming to, I slowly opened my eyes, trying to blink away my blurry vision. My head was killing me though . I sat up a little too quickly, which earned a pounding in my head. "Uuurgh," I groaned rubbing my temples. I _really _wish I had some Pamprin or something right now. After a few seconds, the memories from last night (I presume) came drifting to mind. Was it a dream? Looking around without moving my head, I scanned my surroundings for anything that resembled Kasey's game room. Wood panel walls, wooden stairs, a bookshelf crammed with books spanning the wall to my left, a wooden desk with some items on it, and a mahogany chair in front of it.

**Okay, this _definitely _is not Kasey's house.**

Taking my time to stand up I then began to gather my thoughts. I realized where I currently was.

This was Yensid the wizard's domain. I knew he was in Kingdom Hearts, which helped me recognize him in the intro movie. I made my way to his desk. Like in the game, there sat the world he created for the Forgotten, all kept in this small little paint based model of Disneyworld. Or, at least I think it is. Then I switched my gaze to the jars of Paint and Thinner. They were full. Untouched. But the brush, however, sat next to the mini universe. It had nothing on it. Looking back at the little model, I looked to see that something was…

Wrong.

What was supposed to be the castle of the Magic Kingdom had looked decrepit. It did not have a baby blue sky in the background, nor did it have the feeling you get when you see it as a kid. The sky was dark purple, nearly black. The castle looked as if someone had chipped away at it bit by bit. Large cracks, holes in the brick walls, the brick's pristine white color was replaced with a dim gray.

**This was not like in the game.**

Then I remembered Amanda. I have to go find her. She probably wasn't here. "I've got to go look for her," I muttered to myself. Amanda was my best friend, we were almost sisters. She'd act stupid for me just to make me smile. I'd take a bullet for her, and she would me. I was lost in my thoughts thinking about where she could be, and I seemed to be oblivious to the footsteps approaching me from behind.

"A visitor, I presume?" A deep and somewhat gruff voice cut in as I nearly jumped out of my skin. I whirled around to see who had snuck up on me.

"Y-Yensid!" I exclaimed. Yensid didn't seem surprised at all by me identifying him. Was he expecting me?

"Correct, child." He replied.

"Oh… Wh-what am I doing here?" I asked. I thought I'd end up in the game. Like, the Wasteland part of the game. Not at the other side of Mickey's mirror.

"As much as I would gladly answer child, I cannot," Yensid responded calmly. "But I am certain you have a purpose for entering this world unbeknownst to the mortal world."

"…A purpose?" I said, looking again at the desk's contents. Yensid nodded. "Yes. Come seat yourself whilst I make us tea." The Wizard stated as I complied. Waving his hand, a teapot and two teacups appeared, the tea kettle pouring hot tea into each teacup before disappearing. I gazed in awe. "That was fast," I said sort of jokingly. Yensid chuckled as the teacups sat themselves on the saucers in from of the both of us. Taking the teacup, I took a sip. It tasted a lot like Earl Grey. "This tea is wonderful," I commented politely as I sipped a bit more, ignoring the slight burning sensation. I actually spoke really informally, and I didn't want to come off as stupid... even though I could be sometimes. The wizard smiled. "Thank you. Now, for the answers you are looking for," He shifted his gaze toward the desk's items sitting atop it. "Not long ago, Mickey, Oswald, and Gremlin Gus restored the Realm of the Forgotten, the world I so precariously created. But some time after, something dark had gained dominion over it again, resulting in the destruction of many of the lands there. But this force is much darker than the Blot. I have not seen the menace, but trying to undo it even with my magic is fruitless. Mickey, Gremlin Gus, and Oswald then rushed to fight it. But they had not returned to Mean Street. The citizens there had called the monster The Destroyer. It was known for using Thinner to get Wasteland to its current state of disrepair."

He sighed in melancholy. "I then had given up on repairing the catastrophe on my own. I had been awaiting the arrival of others to try to enter Wasteland in hopes of restoring it to its original state. I also thought it was near impossible after no such luck, until now. How had you arrived to my living quarters, child?" Yensid asked me. Brushing a lock of wavy brown hair out of my face, I sighed. As long as something good will come out of me telling him the story it should help me. Looking into his eyes, I said, "Well, my friend and I somehow ended up here. But we split apart, she went one path and I went another. Telling you how I got to this forked path in who knows where would be useless."

Yensid gave me a suspicious look, but nodded in understanding. "I see. Then you must face your destiny." He said, gesturing to the nearly destroyed model that reflected Wasteland's calamity. I gave him a 'you're serious?' look. I wasn't sure that I'd be considered destined to do something like this. This was all just a bunch of computer generated pixels! Were they really a world different to mine?

I stared at the model for a minute or so before sighing. I couldn't say no, could I?...

"Alright, I'll go, but I don't have a weapon or anything to get rid of any creatures there." I said matter-of-factly. Merlin handed me a paintbrush. It looked like Mickey's, only this brush was the one soaked in Thinner to keep it clean. He smiled. "Now you do."

Then I remembered I hadn't introduced myself.

… What? It's not like YOU would politely introduce yourself when you've got about a thousand questions racing in your mind about where and why you're in a freakin' videogame.

… That's what I thought.

"Oh! Uh, I'm Hannah by the way," I said holding my hand out. "I had already known your name, young one," Yensid chuckled as he grasped my hand firmly and shook it. "H-How?" I asked.

"A wizard does not reveal his sources," Yensid said, smirking. I'm pretty sure he has some crystal ball somewhere that showed him the near future or something. Or maybe he's got ESP...

"Anyway, how am I going to get into Wasteland? The way Mickey did?"

Yensid moved his right arm and paint from the blue far had risen and swirled like a small whirlpool. It wasn't menacing, it was inviting. I reached my hand out to touch it out of curiosity, but it then expanded and nearly swallowed me. I shut my eyes to prevent them from getting burned in it. "The Guardian will guide you!" I heard Yensid's voice echo as the whirlpool closed behind me.

And as the paint stream opened up in front of me, I again hit my head on the wall and to the concrete floor. Whatever wounds that had closed seemed to open up again, because I felt a wet sensation at the side of my head before my vision blurred heavily and my eyelids slid closed into my state of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, sorry, no action in this chapter. ;A;**

**But hey, at least I updated! XD**

**Now I recall someone asking me about if Mickey and Gus were actually going to do something or will Hannah and Amanda fill their shoes.**

**Well, Amanda and Hannah come in to basically fill their role. Now that's not to say Mickey and Gus won't be in the story, though. ;)**

**Please R&R!**

**2 faves, 1 follow! Gives me the will to go on! XD**

**I'm sorry if Merlin ****seems out of character, he seems in character to me! ;u;' /**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaps & Bounds

**7/13/2013 A/N: Yes! I am alive! :D**

**So this story technically has 2 followers, 1 of them being a guest. XD**

**In reply to barbiegirl: Thank you for pointing that out! I went back and undid the mistakes. :P I really should have checked my KH manga first before I published… _ But thanks, I try my best to make sure it doesn't have a plethora of errors. My fingers don't do the right keystrokes on my laptop and I often miss a letter. So then I have to go back and right click the correct words. XD **

**Also- Thank you for the reviews, Guest(s?)/Anon(s?)! I don't usually trust anons because I've seen lots of trolling from them, but whatever.**

**In reply to PHALLUS (Guest): …You DO know Epic Mickey has no dragons, right? :l**

**Now this is rated T for the cussing, but I doubt rating it M for just that is a good reason to do so. M is for lemons. Or for subjects not intended for youngsters.**

**Anyway, poor Hannah, she conked out twice in a row! I feel bad about it but she is a bit of a klutz :P**

* * *

Geez, the second time I keeled over in a row. I gripped my pounding head as I slowly got up, keeping in mind what happened last time I tried to sit up too quickly. I felt something warm on my hand. I looked at it and there was splotches of blood where my fingers touched the side of my head. "Are you fucking serious?" I muttered as I looked around for something to wipe my hand on. The brush Yensid gave me lay there not far from me, so I proceeded to reach out and grab it. I stood up a little wobbly. "Where the heck am I?" I asked. I knew I was transported to somewhere in Wasteland, but where exactly did I land? Was it a hostile territory for Blotlings or the mostly harmless amusement park rides?

My eyes found a stained glass window. Or at least parts of it. Past the colored shards clinging onto the window frame was swirling dark clouds, the color of dark purple and in some spots a murky green.

I turned around to look to my left and right. The walkways that should have been there were broken apart, the stone jutting out of a lake of some green watery substance. In a few seconds I realized that it was Thinner. The air was humid with all of this Thinner occupying the space—and my clothes were sticking to my skin.

Wait…

_Wasn't I in pajamas? _I thought as I looked down. I swore I had on short shorts that I normally slept in and my Eyore t-shirt. I may be a tomboy, but I love my emo donkey.

Now it looked like I changed clothes—I had black leggings and yellow sneakers on. My T-shirt was now red and I had red shorts over my leggings. "Okay, guess I'm gonna fill Mickey's shoes for a while…." I said to myself. After my self-survey, I went back to my current objective: Figuring out where the heck I was. All the way across from me over the lake of Thinner was the exit. Some stone and abandoned broken machinery lay at the surface of the Thinner. It looked like it was the only safe way I could get across. Even though my agility is that of a chicken. But this was a game, surely I had some crazy unrealistic talent to jump high as 4 feet. Right?

_Here goes nothing. _I thought somewhat eagerly.

I leaped with as much as my legs could allow. I then landed on a piece of broken metal, which to my surprise remained afloat. For about two seconds. I scrambled off of it and onto a nearby piece of junk. "I swear to God, I'm going to die!" I exclaimed as I was jumping around like a rabbit playing hopscotch. I stayed on a floating item for too long, and I felt a burning sensation on my foot. I landed at the end on my hands and knees. Which weren't horribly scratched thanks to the leggings I currently sported. "Ouch…" I hissed as I turned around to sitting on my bottom. I looked at my right foot, which felt like it was dipped into way too hot water.

So thinner COULD hurt me like it does anyone else here…

I stood up to face what was behind me. It was a door. I placed my hands in between the cracks to pry them open. After about five minutes, I gave up. "How am I going to do this?" I groaned. Which then I realized I was talking to myself. Maybe I could kick them open?... I placed my foot at where the doors met and kicked hard. Then I was hopping around, squeaking in pain as my foot throbbed.

**Just for future reference, kicking doors might not work in this game.**

After reestablishing my footing, I looked at what I had revealed. Standing there lay a projector screen, like the old ones in movies.

_Is this what will get me out of this place? _I thought to myself. To see if it worked, I slid my hand through the projector, which made a rippling motion like the one the TV made before it sucked me and Amanda in. I saw something catch my peripheral vision and I looked down to see blue and green things floating about. They didn't seem to mind me being here, but some of them stayed closer to me.

"Well, anything to get out of this room." I said, seeing that there didn't look like there were any more available exits. I took a few steps back and then charged, jumping at the last step to leap into the projector screen.

I shortly found myself in a black and white obstacle course type of level, which was like in the game. After getting hit by random projectiles, I decided to hide in a log until there was a safe gap to recover from my newly arisen headache. I scampered and flailed, but I eventually made it to the projector screen. I picked up a whole lot of tickets though! Totally forgot what the heck they're for though. I then jumped through the projector screen, but squirming my legs to fully enter the screen.

"Let's do this!" I shouted with sudden optimism as my eyesight was flooded with light.

* * *

**A/N for 10/30/12: Yeah yeah, three months then a short as heck update. Well, being in a school musical's orchestra and having AP history sure takes up whatever time you have.**

**Though I am grateful for a new follower!**

**So I'll try to update more often! *bows* m(_ _)m**


End file.
